Rockman Dynasty 2004
by Tattle
Summary: It's all of the Rockmen in one! Seperate at first, but as the story progresses...


Rockman Dynasty 2004  
  
Rockman is a robot. He was created as Rock by Dr. Thomas Right, as no more than a loving companion, and also as a test to function the new programming that allowed robots to make their own choices. His partner in the project was a man named Dr. Albert Wily, with their prototype model being a robot named Blues. Many stories have sprouted about the adventure of Rockman, as he fights for everlasting peace against the forces of evil, and this is just another one of them...  
  
"Rock-u-maaaaan!" yelled Roll over the vast field. The light green reflecting off of the millions of grass blades mixed lovely with the pink and blue flowers scattered about in clusters all around. Rockman could hear her, and he didn't wish to be rude. Yet, a different feeling inside of him wanted to ignore her, for just a bit, for just dome relaxation, some peace, some... "ROCK-U-MAAAAN!" "Uh! Sorry Roll, I didn't hear you!" Rockman stirred and rose from his seated position. "What do you need?" Roll spoke as innocently as ever, "Right-Hakase wanted to see you in the lab, Rockman! He says it's urgent." Trouble. It was Dr. Wily again, wasn't it? The man, who had actually helped develop the same system that he was running and living off, had done another scheme, in which he planned both domination and the destruction of Rockman. But, it was evil energy that grasped and made Dr. Wily do so, wasn't it? Why did all of this have to happen, why...  
  
"You're gonna get deleted, you're gonna get deleted!" Mr. Yuzaki hacked-in lots of mini-virus programs through the garbage system, as Rockman EXE was cornered against a wall. "Netto-kun, what should I do?" Netto gritted his teeth as the viruses advanced. He pulled out a widesword chip. "Rockman, jump to the side. I think you can get them all at once!" "Right!" Rockman dashed to the right and went into a roll, landing on his knee just as Netto slotted-in the widesword chip. "EYA!" Rockman's arm transformed into a brilliant light and swiped all of the mini-viruses into oblivion. "Perfect!" Mr. Yuzaki didn't change emotions. "Collect them, Junkman EXE, Collect them, Junkman EXE!" A dark navi jacks in and is surrounded by junk particles connected magnetically to him. The navi looks up and reveals dark green eyes. "Delete-o." Immediately, a line of metal shards rises from the ground in a wave formation at Rockman, as he dodged all but the last shrapnel. Junkman EXE's eye shines, "Gotcha." Rockman suddenly starts to malfunction, as his buster doesn't work when he aims it at Junkman EXE. "Rockman! What's wrong? What did he hit you with, why..."  
  
"The refractor shard should be right below you Rockman." Semi-battered, Rockman trudged forth and looked through some tinted glass at his feet. Sure enough, he could see the stabilized shard, just waiting for a digger to snatch. "Roll, are there any reaverbot readings down there?" Rockman had to be precautious, the previous parts of the ruins weren't very friendly, and with every large refractor, there also usually came a large reaverbot. "I don't see anything on the radar, but I understand why you're worried. I'll keep my eyes open Rockman." Rockman took a step back, aimed, and fired through the glass, then launched himself in the air to land right through his newly made entrance. "Rockman! I'm picking up something on the scanners! It's not a reaverbot though, and it's coming through the..." Smashing through the wall now came a green and pink robot, both with massive drills attached to their fronts and with a bulky but humanoid shape. "Well well, I figured I'd find you here blue boy!" Teisle's laugh rang loud and clear, as Roll confirmed, "The Bonnes are there too..." "Listen you puny blue guy, I want you to understand why we're here before we destroy you! I'm sure it's easy enough for you to survive, what with a fancy team of digger and spotter, but pirate life isn't nearly as simple! Just to survive, we came all the way down to get this refractor, and there's no way we're gonna let you take it! But now, get ready to be blown awa..." "Teisle, maybe we she just ask him if he'd let us have it..." Tron spoke very matter-of-factly. "Tron? What are you saying?!? We've gotta blow this guy away and we gotta blow him away now!" "But Teisle, we don't have an advantage in here, why..."  
  
BOOM "Darn it, there's another explosion up north!" Zero dashed through the desert over the hills of sand towards the new crater. Sure enough, inside was a capsule, already opened. "These guys work fast...Now, where could he..." Zero slashed his green zetsabre behind him just as a humanoid shaped repliroid jumped at him. With a crash, it was soon gone, leaving tiny shrapnel. "X, can you hear me? I just got a 5th one. You don't think this could be..." "It's a scheme alright, no accident. This guys were sent by someone, and I bet I know who that someone is..." "I'd doubt it, except he's always surprised us before. He just never likes to die, huh?" Rockman X reflected the past in his mind...he had it as his gut feeling it was Sigma, but he couldn't be 100% sure. "Well, just don't rule him out." X stepped forward and picked up the head of a repliroid he'd just blasted himself. The red glass, which had previously been lit, was faded, and only lit on the occasional spark. By the weaponless hands, it appeared these repliroids were either meant to activate something, drain energy, or be stealthy. "Although, I guess crashing from the sky isn't very stealthy..." X dropped the head to the ground as it dispersed some sand, and lay still. "X, I think we should check out the station that these capsules were supposedly manufactured in." "You mean they were created on Earth!?! Why..."  
  
"DAMNNIT!" The room was in panic, with all of the soldiers trying to get the innocents out. "Zero, do you think you can stop it?" Zero replied by breaking through the wall. On the other side, the cyborgs were all armed with bombs, some kamikazing early and sending shrapnel and fire everywhere. Zero slashed through the front line, which immediately released a terrible explosion, which knocked him back. He knew he couldn't let them get close enough to the building, and had to stop them midway. He dashed forward and cut a vertical slice which expanded energy forward into knocking back some of the bomb-crazy robots into the back lines and setting them off. The explosions were ear piercing, as they kept on going off continuously. (I got to get to the generator of these things.) Zero spiraled through the air, spinning his blade so that he'd cut off the arms of the robot and let their bomb drop and destroy. About a few feet from the generator, an explosion from the back caught him and sent him flying into the generator's wall. "ARG!" He recovered quickly and lanced through the center, jumping back when he felt the vibration of the center dislocating. Back flipping off, Zero landed only to get blown away once more by the expansively huge generator boom. And, to both his dismay and relief, all of the robots exploded simultaneously, saving the building, making him airborne. (Why me...why...) 


End file.
